


Escribiendo en el anonimato

by MiraHerondale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Military Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked. Lo bueno del mundo de fanfiction, es el anonimato. ¿Qué pasa cuando esto no sirve para ocultar tu identidad, y empiezas a subir historias subidas de tono, que involucran a tu compañero de piso?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escribiendo en el anonimato

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, de parte del Imperio de las Consultoras de Baker Street!
> 
> Consultoras, cual es nuestro oficio?! XD
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de ACD y de Moftiss. Únicamente juego con sus mentes hasta que me canso ;)
> 
> Beta reader: lolaarlo
> 
> Dicho esto, aquí dejo la historia

_—_   _¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!_

_Mis manos estaban caídas, contemplando las prendas de ropa que Sherlock traía en las manos, en exposición, como si fueran ropa que probar en un supermercado. Estaba seguro de que mi cara reflejaba el horror más puro..._

_—No he hablado más en serio en mi vida._

_—_   _¡Pero es el uniforme! ¡No puedo ponerme el uniforme para...!_

[...]

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, John?

La cabeza de Sherlock asomó por encima del hombro de un John desprevenido, que se sonrojó y saltó, cerrando la tapa del portátil con violencia. Sabía que tenía que haberse quedado en su cuarto a escribir, en lugar de hacerlo en pleno salón, donde se prestaba a que esas cosas sucedieran, pero se sentía tan atrapado... parecía que si hacía aquello en el salón, que era el lugar más "público" del piso, se sentiría menos como si fuera una fangirl enloquecida con fantasías calenturientas con su compañero de piso, y más como alguien adulto con los sesos bien puestos, que intenta canalizar sus fantasías de una manera menos frustrante.

—No estoy haciendo nada, Sherlock ¡Deja de molestarme mientras trabajo! -

John se aferró al ordenador como si le fuera la vida en ello, sin querer soltarlo ni para respirar, preocupado por que alguien pudiera descubrir su sucio secretito. Y ese alguien tenía los ojos profundos como el océano, y unos pómulos ridículamente perfectos. Solo pensarlo hacía que su corazón latiera a cien ¿Qué pasaría si lo descubría? Sherlock, que parecía tan asexual, tan frío, tan infantil...

Todo había empezado como un simple reto de Sarah, el día que quedaron por primera vez como amigos desde que decidieron dejarlo.

— ¿Ya os habéis acostado?

John saltó por la pregunta, atragantándose con el té que estaba tomando.

— ¿Perdón?

Sarah se rió, empezando a desmenuzar el muffin entre sus dedos. La música indie del bar donde se encontraban era demasiado juvenil para el gusto de John, aunque no podía decir que le estuviera poniendo nervioso, en absoluto. Lo prefería mil veces antes que aquel ruido constante a lo que muchos llamaban música tecno. Aún así, bajo aquella situación, no pudo más que fijarse en la letra de las canciones como método de distracción.

—Por Dios, John. Es evidente que os traéis algo entre vosotros. Sherlock y tú, ya sabes —explicó, como si John fuera tonto. John no era un completo idiota. Y tampoco completamente heterosexual, todo había que decirlo. Si bien tenía una preferencia amplia por el sexo femenino, se consideraba bisexual. De ahí que se enervara cuando le llamaban gay. Aunque eso bien podía ser una herencia, fruto de la reacción tan extrema que tuvieron sus padres al saber de la orientación sexual de su hermana Harry —. No necesito saber qué o qué pasa, no soy tan morbosa. Pero es evidente que hay una gran tensión sexual entre vosotros, que necesita ser resuelta. A veces los fans tienen razón.

El pobre seguía tan en shock por el tema de conversación, que solo fue capaz de captar lo último.

— ¿Fans?

—Oh, sí. Tenéis un ejército de fangirls detrás de vosotros, siguiendo vuestros pasos como perros de caza bien entrenados. Además, está internet —Sarah tomó su teléfono, y buscó un par de webs, cada una en su pestaña correspondiente en el buscador. Se lo tendió al aún atónito John, y esperó a que le echara un ojo —. Estas son las webs más famosas en las que hay historias vuestras... Todo tipo de cosas. De verdad, John. Puedes encontrar cualquier cosa, ahí dentro. Al parecer hay también una clasificación por contenido.

John abrió una historia al azar, con una M en el ráting. Su cara empezó a volverse roja conforme a sus ojos avanzaban en una lectura rápida en diagonal del texto. Una frase llamó su atención como nada más pudo hacerlo, y se le abrió la boca, sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido:  _"Fóllame, John"._

Empezó a reírse como un tonto. No podía imaginar a Sherlock diciendo eso mismo, no podía. Era algo tan absurdo... El gran Sherlock Holmes, sobreviviendo y actuando bajo el control de los estímulos mundanos...

Después de eso, Sarah le propuso una apuesta: le daría cincuenta libras si publicaba algo en la sección M sobre ellos dos, y conseguía pasar desapercibido entre los fans. John así lo hizo. Tardó tres noches y un par de días en decidirse y terminar con algo decente. Ni siquiera se atrevió a leerlo antes de publicarlo a la web, rezando porque Sherlock no lo encontrara, y mucho menos que se le ocurriera buscar algo así. Moriría de vergüenza si eso aparecía en el portátil de su compañero un día por casualidad. Sufriría un severo paro cardíaco.

Ente otras cosas, porque acababa de volcar una de sus más recurrentes fantasías en él.

Probablemente tendría que mudarse, en caso de llegar al extremo de ser atrapado _in fraganti_. No se veía capaz de convivir con Sherlock en caso de que descubriera que él escribía algo más que un blog. Por lo menos, estaba protegido bajo el pseudónimo que ofrecía la página como opción de nombre de usuario.

Vio de reojo como Sherlock alzaba una ceja, y pasaba con el mechero bunsen plateado por encima de la mesa del comedor y las gafas protectoras puestas. John observó como se iba hacia la cocina, y decidió que ya había sido suficiente por ese día. Se levantó rápidamente, y se dirigió directo a la habitación. Una vez se encerró en la seguridad de su habitación, ocultó el portátil, apagándolo y cerrando los documentos (y borrando el historial y las cookies, que ya sabía de qué pie cojeaba Sherlock cuando confiscaba su ordenador), se tumbó, dispuesto a dormir algo mientras el olor de la carne quemada le llegaba desde la cocina.

* * *

John llevaba un tiempo un poco raro, de eso Sherlock se había dado cuenta, por supuesto. Sabía que algo le turbaba, pero no era capaz de deducir de qué se trataba exáctamente. Era pasar él cerca, y todas las alarmas del doctor saltaban.

Le llevó poco tiempo averiguar de que se trataba exactamente.

Analizó cuidadosamente los movimientos del soldado, y sus actitudes cuando él estaba alrededor. Sherlock sabía que John sentía atracción por él. Lo había sabido el primer día que se vieron, y lo seguía sabiendo ahora. Y a veces le gustaba forzar los límites de John andando envuelto en una sábana por casa, o andando desnudo por el piso al salir de la ducha, no solo porque a veces le era práctico, sino porque adoraba ver como el entrenado y comedido capitán perdía los papeles y se tornaba rojo con tanta facilidad como una quinceañera.

Otras personas se habrían molestado preocupándose pensando en lo que el otro podría acabar interpretando por semejante acción, o la cantidad obvia de fantasías que surgirían de ellos, pero a Sherlock eso no le preocupaba. No le afectaba lo que otros hicieran en su vida privada. No le importaba si otros utilizaban su imagen para su propio placer. Su transporte no era más que un medio para lograr un fin. En todos los sentidos. Lo que pasara por el medio, era simple producto del tedio de las necesidades humanas a las que su cuerpo estaba inevitablemente anclado.

Era consciente de que era bastante probable que el buen doctor hubiera recurrido a él como estimulante en muchas de sus sesiones de masturbación previas al sueño nocturno y eso, en cierto modo, lo halagaba.

Y, si bien el sexo y todo lo inherente a ello, no le había llamado nunca la atención, descubrió que le gustaba pensar que él era la causa de los gemidos y el placer de John. Podía oírle a veces desde el salón, o desde su propia habitación, en la planta principal. Imaginarle tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, era demasiado.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó su propio ordenador, con una sospecha en mente. Él, por supuesto, ya conocía del fenómeno fangirl y sabía el tipo de historias que corrían por internet. De nuevo, le era indiferente cualquiera de esos elementos. Y debía reconocer que la calidad de algunos de los escritos era bastante buena. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y se sentó en la posición del loto en su sofá, buscando. Cuando se aburría, se dedicaba a buscar nuevas actualizaciones. Incluso se había hecho una cuenta para poder guardar sus historias favoritas y poder criticarlas a gusto en los comentarios. Por supuesto, John no sabía nada de aquello. La primera vez que dio con ello, pensó en contárselo al doctor, pero con lo fácilmente alterable que era, mejor no mencionarlo. Así que lo mantuvo en secreto.

Empezó a bajar por las actualizaciones, hasta que vio una que le resultó familiar. Era una historia para adultos, y tenía un estilo peculiar. Entró, curioso, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. A medida que leía, la sonrisa se iba yendo, y aparecía el rubor. Había demasiada información que ningún fan podría obtener, por minucioso que fuera. Como, por ejemplo, el desorden de la cocina, su papel pintado, y el aspecto del cuarto de John. O él llevando una bata de andar por casa, o haciendo experimentos en la cocina.

La sensación de triunfo por haber descubierto que era lo que su compañero de piso había estado haciendo a escondidas no fue tan gratificante como pensó que sería, porque su cabeza estaba bastante ocupada intentando reproducir de la manera más fiel posible todos y cada uno de los detalles morbosos que figuraban en la historia. Y, ciertamente, hubo un momento que se le quedó grabado a fuego en la mente.

_Subíamos la escalera, riéndonos de la carrera por nuestra vida que había sido el último caso. Después de jugarnos la vida, la adrenalina siempre nos superaba, y nos hacía sentir borrachos, un poco zozobrase al caminar, como si el mundo se balanceara, como la cubierta de una carabela. O, por lo menos, yo me sentía así. No podía hablar por Sherlock porque, a esas alturas del partido, ya sabía que no sentía las cosas de la misma manera que el resto de los seres humanos. O al menos eso intentaba demostrar._

_El corazón me latía a cien cuando llegamos arriba, y me abrió_   _la puerta para acceder al cálido interior del piso, tan acogedor y bienvenido después de la perspectiva de una muerte asegurada en unas condiciones no muy halagüeñas._

 _Y sería por la adrenalina, o por la enajenación casi drogadicta que sentía, pero sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Me detuve a medio camino, jadeando por la carrera y las risas, y observé_   _como se lamía los labios, sonriéndome. Era uno de los hombres más fríos que había conocido y, sin embargo, tenía la increíble capacidad de ser humano conmigo. De demostrar emociones. Y era increíble de ver, porque era igual que un niño. Tierno, inocente y puro, activo e inquieto. Como si todo su cuerpo y metabolismo estuvieran aún acelerados, atascados en la carrera de la infancia._

 _Tal vez fui poseído por algún impuso animal, pero sujeté_   _las solapas de su abrigo y le empujé_   _contra la pared. Una vez lo tuve acorralado, bajé_   _la cabeza para besarle. Solo podía pensar e Sherlock, y en que su cuerpo parecía estar muy lejos del mío..._

Esa escena había conseguido que se le acelerara el corazón, y la cabeza le diera vueltas, su mente completamente desconectada. John, básicamente, le estaba  _follando contra la pared de su casa_. Y no parecía que tuviera intenciones de hacerlo suavemente.

Y eso, lejos de perturbarle... le gustaba. De hecho, le ponía bastante.

Ignorando la erección naciente en sus pantalones, Sherlock cerró el portátil y caminó hasta su habitación, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, a sucumbir a los instintos de la carne.

Por la mañana, Blogger221 tendría que responder a una serie de preguntas... Y si se prestaba la situación, quizá también tendría que ayudarle con un par de "cuestiones técnicas" a cerca de quien estampaba a quién contra la pared...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
